You Oughta Know Part 2
by JeanSMX
Summary: Jake/Other Ham/Other... Answer to challenge 22 at Required Reading


Title: You Oughta Know Part 2  
Author: Jean  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing… I even lease my car!  
Summary: Answer to challenge # 21 at Required Reading:  
  
Part 2  
  
Jake's arm snaked out from under the covers and slammed down on the snooze button on   
her alarm clock. She didn't want to get up today, didn't want to remember what had   
happened the night before. "Maybe if I'm lucky I will open my eyes and it will all have   
been a dream." She thought to herself. She started to fall back to sleep when she heard   
someone knocking at her door. "Maybe that is Hamilton, back on his knees groveling for   
forgiveness." Jake thought.  
  
"Who is it?" She called out in a sleep filled voice.  
  
"Its Mrs. Fleming!"  
  
"Shit!" Jake mumbled to her self as she sprung out of bed. She winced as she slightly   
twisted her wounded thigh. "Be right there!" She yelled toward the door as she quickly   
grabbed her corset and wrapped it around her chest over the t-shirt she was wearing and   
pulled a sweatshirt over her head. She then pulled on a pair of flannel plaid pajama pants   
that were on her floor. Jake then quickly opened the door to find Kate Fleming standing   
there smiling.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Fleming. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I am sorry for getting you up so early on a Sunday morning, but there is something I   
have to discuss with you. As you know over winter break we had some pipes burst over   
in the west wing of the dorms."  
  
Jake nodded, wondering where Mrs. Fleming was going with this.  
  
"Anyway… I couple of the rooms had water damage and we finished up most of the   
work before the spring semester started, but not all of it." Jake just looked at Mrs.   
Fleming wondering when she was going to get to the point. "Well we had enough rooms,   
until now. We have a late arrival and the workmen will have his room ready with in about   
3 weeks they said. So we need to change this room back into a double until his room is   
finished."  
  
Jake just stood there with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe this. Before she could   
say anything in protest there was a light knock on the doorframe. From where Jake was   
standing she couldn't see who was knocking. Mrs. Fleming looked toward the door.  
  
"Oh good you're here. Come on in. I would like you to meet your temporary roommate   
until the repairs are finished on your room." She told the person at the door.  
  
Jake looked toward the door and in walked someone she totally didn't except to see.  
  
"This is Nick Snipe…" Kate started to introduce the two of them.  
  
"Nicky?" Jake said in disbelief. Her voice rising an octave higher than what she   
normally used when in boy mode.  
  
"Huh? Jake?" He replied confused.  
  
"You two boys already know each other?" Kate asked.  
  
Nicky still had a very confused look on his face. He looked at Jake then back to Kate,   
then back to Jake again.  
  
Jake decided to speak up and before Nicky said the wrong thing. "We just meet last night   
in town." Jake told the dean's wife.  
  
"Oh… well I will let you two get settled. Someone should be bringing up an extra bed,   
dresser and desk later this afternoon." With that said Kate left the room.  
  
Jake looked to Nicky with a nervous smile, and then crossed the room to shut the door.  
  
"Umm." He started.  
  
"I can explain." She told him and went to sit on her bed. "Pull up some mattress!" She   
told him patting the end of the bed. "It's a long story."  
  
* * *  
  
Jake had told Nicky her story and answered the many questioned he had about it. She   
had removed the sweatshirt and corset, and the two now just sat chatting. Nicky had   
promised to keep her secret, and Jake was actually kinda glad that they were forced into   
these living arrangements. Hopefully having Nicky around would take her mind off of   
Hamilton.  
  
Nicky was telling Jake a story about the time that he, along with Will and Sean, had burnt   
down Will's garage while smoking and looking at porno mags. Jake found her self lying   
back on her bed laughing, at the animated way Nicky told the story.  
  
Outside the door to Jake's room stood Hamilton about to knock. He heard Jake laughing   
and stiffen. He had spent the night feeling very guilty about what had happened   
yesterday. Then his mother told him about Jake getting a roommate. He had rushed   
straight over to see how she was doing. Shaking his head slightly he knocked on the   
door.  
  
"Who is it?" Answered Jake's voice full of laughter. Jake turned to Nicky and motioned   
for him to hand her, her corset and sweatshirt.  
  
"It's Hamilton."  
  
Jake froze. She really didn't want to see him right now, but then maybe her wishes from   
earlier had come true and he was returning to grovel about his stupidity. Nicky looked at   
her wondering what Jake was going to do. She had told him about Hamilton, and that   
they had broken up, she just didn't tell him it happened last night. Jake let out a deep   
breath then said, "Come in.", in a stern voice.  
  
Hamilton entered the room slowly. He looked at Jake, and then turned to look at the guy   
sitting on her bed. Jealousy started coursing through him. He took a breath trying to   
push the feeling away. He then turned back to Jake and immediately noticed her lack of   
corset.  
  
"Jake what the hell!" He asked before he had a chance to think. He shut the door behind   
him then started again. "You just telling every random guy you meet now that you are a   
girl."  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Fleming, I didn't know I needed to get your written permission first."   
She said throwing her sweatshirt and corset that were still in her hands on the floor.  
  
"That is not what I meant… I just meant… I heard about what happened and I came right   
over."  
  
"Well no need to worry yourself over it. I am fine." She told him.   
  
"So… I guess you must be the new roommate?" He asked turned to look at Nicky who   
was still sitting on the bed, wishing he were anywhere but here right now.  
  
"Yep that's me." He told Hamilton. Then he stood. "Look I am going to get out of here,   
you two look like you need to talk." He started for the door.  
  
"No Nicky, stop, it is fine. Hamilton and I are done talking." She told them then sent a   
glance to Hamilton almost daring him to disagree with her. "You were just leaving   
weren't you Hamilton. As a matter of fact I think I hear Brittany calling you. Tell her I   
said hi." Jake noticed hurt flash across Hamilton's face for a minute.  
  
"Yeah, I am suppose to meet her for brunch." He told them then turned to leave, pushing   
roughly past Nicky, and opening the door. He looked back to Jake one last time, then   
left.  
  
Jake took a deep breath and shut her eyes. Nicky still wasn't sure what he should do. He   
could tell she was upset, but he wasn't sure if he should give her some space or stay and   
try to help her. Jake finally looked up at Nicky with tear-rimmed eyes.  
  
"I am sorry about that." She told him, her voice shaky.   
  
Making up his mind he walked back over to the bed and sat down. "Hey it is okay. We   
all have ex's to deal with." He told her with a soft smile.  
Jake wiped away the tears from her eyes with her fingers. "Its just… I mean I barely   
know you and here I am acting like a blubbering idiot."  
  
"Hey what's the use of having a new roommate if you can't use them for a shoulder to   
cry on occasionally." Nicky told her softly. Then moved closer to her gently patting her   
back. Jake looked at him again, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip. She sniffed and   
nodded, then leaned sideways, resting her head on Nicky's shoulder as silent tears started   
running from her eyes.  



End file.
